


I want to believe (In the magic)

by aryablakes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: “So, I was thinking, maybe we skip the wicca group today, as it’s kinda boring and I mean we both know what those girls are talking about is just sh-”“I think I like you.” Willow blurts out, not thinking.





	I want to believe (In the magic)

**Author's Note:**

> so in this au willow never meets tara, but anya whos a member or her wicca group instead! also in this au anyas not a demon (ex or current) shes just a normal witch lady! i thought it would be fun to write a less out there anya so i played around with that lmao. hope u like it!

“So, I met this girl named Anya, in my wicca group.” Willow says, small smile on her face, twirling a small part of her hair in her hand.

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy replies, clearly not interested, looking over at Riley.

Willow laughs to herself, while she was sad Buffy was ignoring her, she was glad her and Riley seemed to be doing well, after the whole, ‘i’m the slayer and you’re some weird army guy, who might want to kill me’ thing, she was just glad they were able to see past each others labels.

Labels, that was something Willow had been thinking about a lot lately.

Anya, she was perfect, she had the cutest eyes, perfectly accented by a sharp nose, her hair was blonde and a little shorter than her shoulders, it framed her face well, Willow thought. She had the most wonderful brain, she was smart, strong willed, and funny, a pure delight.

Willow knew she was falling for her. Which is why she was confused.

She always thought about herself as straight, as a board, even. She was all heterosexual, and that was fine by her, but, something about Anya, she made her feel the way Oz made her feel, and that was rare (girl or boy).

“I’m sorry, Will, what were you saying?” Buffy asks, pulling Willow out of her thoughts, they were back in their dorm.

“Oh uh, nothing much, Wicca group was super boring today.”

\-----------------------------------------

“Willow!”

Willow whips around, seeing Anya, her face lights up, “Anya!” she yells back, heading over to her.

“Hey.” Anya says, voice soft for the first time since Willow met her.

“Hi.”

They sit and stare at each other for a few moments, happy to be in each others company, even if just for a moment.

“So, I was thinking, maybe we skip the wicca group today, as it’s kinda boring and I mean we both know what those girls are talking about is just sh-”

“I think I like you.” Willow blurts out, not thinking.

Quickly covering her mouth with her hand, face going a shade of red that would but lobsters to shame, a quick, nervous giggle escapes her mouth.

Anya smiles at her, easy, “Well, I’d hope so. I mean, we went on a date last week. I know you’re new to this whole thing, but I thought we both knew what was going on here?”

Now that she was thinking about it, that would make that night make a lot more sense. After all, when the night was over, Anya tried to kiss her, and gave her her phone number.

Which made that awful awkward laugh Willow let out when Anya tried to kiss her even more embarrassing.

“Was I wrong about this?”

“No!” Willow exclaims, “I’m sorry, I just, I’ve never thought about a woman this way before and it’s just so, weird! To me.”

“No, I understand, when I had my first real girl crush I was terrified. Thankfully, she was gay, and she was my first girlfriend, but I understand the confustion. Listen, Will, we can go slow about this, okay. We don’t have to go on a real date tomorrow, we can just keep hanging out and see where this goes, if you want?”

Willow smiles, grabbing Anya’s hand in hers, “I think that sounds great!”

Anya smiles back, squeezing her hand, before pulling her up from the chair, walking to wicca group and talking together.

Willow couldn’t remember feeling this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> title is the magic by lola blanc!
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
